Not a Option
by MattyMurdocks
Summary: So this is about Matt and Elektra that can't have kids and how it affect their relationship. There will be some kastle and a lot of Karen and Elektra friendship and a lot of pain too. This is my first story. Anyway go check inside and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

So just to place the story so you won't be lost.

Elektra and Matt are married for about two years. Karen and Frank are married too and have a little girl named Emely. Karen and Elektra are besties but their husband don't really get along.

This is my first fic and I'm french but I try my best to correct the mistakes.

* * *

 ** _Chapter One_**

"We can adopt." Matt say softly as she ties his tie like every morning. The words were tough to hear. At the second the sentence brushed his lips, she felt her heart pounding strongly against her chest. There was absolutely no way he didn't hear it.

"Matthew." Elektra sight, playing with is stupid tie. He already brought up adoption but every time she ended it shortly. She always find a way to stop the conversation before it even start. Unfortunately Matt knows how to bring back the subject again and again.

The other day, just after they made love passionately, he ask. He didn't even wait to breathe again normally. He just ask, messing up a moment she enjoy so much. When they are just laying in bed, naked, skin to skin breathing the same air. So she feign to sleep, of course he knew she pretended however he just kissed her bare shoulder whispering a gentle _I love you._ Deep down in her she hope that it would help him understand she don't want to have this talk. "You're gonna be late."

"Why are you always doing this ?" This time she could tell her husband had enough. "Why are you avoiding this Elektra. It's been months now..."

"And we tried for about a year Matthew. We tried to have this baby during a whole damn year and for what ? Just to heard a doctor saying we can't have kids."

Matt open his mouth but no sound came out. After a moment he passed his hands on her red robe and rested his forehead against hers.

"We can sweetie." He murmured against her skin.

"Adoption is not a option Matthew." She says harshly, dropping his tie against his shirt. She walked toward the fridge to get some milk. Then her eyes fell on the picture of Emily. Karen and Frank's daughter. A beautiful little girl with blonde hair.

The truth hit her right in the face. She can't have what they have. She can't give her husband a child.

"I...I don't...quite understand." He stutter putting one hand on his hip. "I want this Elektra, as much as you do and we can still have this. We can have a family."

Matt slowly put his hand on her cheeks stroking them softly. He was lost and broken. The news was hard to swallow for both of them. She remembered feeling like someone was stabbing her heart when the doctor put a end to their dream. How she suddenly went deaf, how Matt grabbed her hand entwining their fingers together.

Maybe she was selfish but all she wanted was a kid of her own, having her husband listening the heart of what they created together.

Yes, it was selfish of her but was it hard for him to understand that all she wanted was creating a life. Get pregnant, asking for strawberries in the middle of the night and having some crazy love making desire.

"Adoption is not the same Matthew ." She breath kissing his palm gently. "This is not what I wanted."

"Me neither but..."

"Please don't say it." At this moment her voice was only a whisper. She knows he was disappointed. She could see it in his eyes. They might be lost in the room but she could see the pain. Once again, and even after everything, she still disappointed him, and it's hurt her. Seeing him like this broke her. However she stay silent and watched him swallow hard.

He nodded, put his jacket on and took his cane and his glasses but before leaving he kissed his wife on the lips murmuring a soft "see you tonight."

* * *

 ** _So what are your thoughts ? should I continue ? Tell me everything._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two_**

* * *

Elektra was still wearing her robe when she opened the door to face Karen who was now at her fifth months of pregnancy. She called her just after Matt left for work. For a short moment she thought she shouldn't have asked her to come. Seeing her make her feel worse actually. This was like a slap on the face that reminds her she can't have this.  
However right now, she needed her, she needed her friend. Karen looked at her up and down surely surprised that she wasn't dressed yet. Elektra looks at her friend walking through her apartment, wondering whether or not she should tell her.

"Are you planning to tell me what's going on or is the suspense supposed to kill me." Karen say rubbing her belly.

She stared at her in silence for a moment not knowing what to say. Her eyes were focused on her stomach. If someone had told her that she would wants kids someday, she would have laughed but the time has passed. She grown up but most important she met Matthew. A man who saw the good in her, the only one. When they were in college she pictured her future with him. Their wedding their children.

She lost him and after ten years they found their way back to each other. Their relationship was never easy and never will. One day, more or less a year after they got married, the words slipped from her lips. She remembered the surprise on her husband's face and the smile that appeared on his lips. This desire was weird at the beginning, but every time she looked at Karen and Frank's daughter she knew it was worth it. And the months past but nothing happen. It was like a series of disappointment.

"We can't...we can't have kids." She confess in a whisper as she sat on her couch quickly followed by Karen.

"You...are you sure ?" She ask after a few minutes.

"We went to a specialist." She only realize how cold her voice was when she ended her sentence. She wanted to apologize but she didn't. She just closed her eyes trying to calm herself down. After all this was nobody's fault. She then felt a hand stroking her back gently.

"You never told me you wanted kids." Karen murmured after a moment.

"Don't tell Frank..."

"I won't. I promise. " She said trying to reassure her. "Why would I ?"

"I never tough I wanted a kid so badly." She said after a few minutes of silence. "We tried for about a year and...you know I got sick of pissing on this stick." Her lips curve in a smile that quickly disappeared. "At the end." She looked at Karen almost to shy to admit it. Which was strange for someone like her. Elektra never miss a opportunity to talk about a sex. "I felt like we weren't enjoying as much as before. It was all about making a baby and nothing more. I was tired of that too. So we went to this specialist and now we know. My uterus is a no man's land."

Karen raised her eyebrows at the mention of the three last words which make Elektra smile a little. She started playing with her wedding ring like she was nervous. Which was the case. Since she learn the news, four months ago, she felt something was wrong. Maybe it's because she still haven't accepted she never going to get pregnant, never felt her baby moving inside of her.

"Can you imagine how many pregnancy test I bought ?" She breath passing her hand through her hair. "Isn't getting pregnant supposed to be simple. Look at those teenage girl."

"Why haven't you told me Elektra ? Why did you keep this from me." Karen ask passing her hand on her shoulder.

"It was painful you know, to hear that we can't, that I can't." She whispered looking at the coffee table trying to avoid the fact that her best friend was having a second baby. "You should go to work."

"And you should get dressed."

"Matthew love this robe." She claimed with a smile. "He said that it was the soften thing he ever touch beside my skin."

"Speaking of the devil. How is it going with him ?"

She look at Karen in the eyes without saying anything. Their relationships has clearly hit rough times lately but given what they learned she assume they were doing fine. He still hold her tight against his body at night, he still ask her to hide her face against his chest in the early morning because he forgot to close the curtains. She doesn't turn her head when he want to kiss her and he don't push her away neither. She could say nothing has changed but it would be a lie. She don't know how to explain it while they are still the same there is something different.

"We're good." Sadly the words feel odd on her lips. They left a bitter taste in her mouth. It was a lie.

* * *

 ** _Just tell me your thoughts ?_**


End file.
